Lost and Found
by XxRockahollicaxX
Summary: No sense of directions, an aching feet, tons of shopping bags, an empty wallet and a lonely Haruka. How would she go home when she forgot her way home? Will her knight in shining armor (Not Shining Saotome) be able to sweep her of her feet? ONE SHOT fluff for Uta no Prince Sama Read and REVIEW!


A/N: I'm back! Well, not totally, at least I have decided to write something as a _**VERY, **_(did you feel the weight of that?) I mean _**VERY**_, LATE Christmas gift.

This one's a Oneshot about Haruka getting lost I hope you'll enjoy this even though I really didn't proof read this thoroughly, Sorry bout' that I'll try to edit the mistakes when I got the time.

Please READ AND REVIEW. Your comments would be greatly appreciated

Without further ado, here comes…

_**Lost and found.**_

"_I read and walked for miles at night along the beach, writing bad blank verse and searching endlessly for someone wonderful who would step out of the darkness and change my life. It never crossed my mind that, that person could be me."_

**Anna Quindlen**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gush of people and tourists mobbed the streets as the Christmas rush takes place.

People from different walks of life can be seen everywhere carrying large amounts of paper bags, take-out's and wrapped presents while sporting their finest winter coats and scarves

It's not nearly Christmas eve but close enough…It's 23rd anyway… who could blame them from their shopping when the most awaited event will soon take place? It's pretty natural for them to be rushing at this time of year. Some were smart enough to shop ahead of time just to avoid the Christmas rush.

Amidst the pool of people walking briskly from the city of Tokyo is a petite looking girl who looks like she was lost. Her beautiful reddish gold hair stood among the crowd as she continues to search for any sign that she's still in Tokyo.

"I shouldn't have shopped alone," a deep sigh escaped her mouth as she tries to recall the conversation she had with her friend Tomo-chan.

"**Are you sure that you can do the shopping all by yourself? I mean, you seems to be lost every time you went all by yourself," **the redhead seems worried at the sight of her beautiful friend, who is now putting her cream-colored scarf.

"**Tomo chan, I'm no longer a child anymore, besides… you need to go home remember? Your Mom would be worried if you will postpone your date with her…" **a sad smile emerge from the face of the redhead as Haruka tries to persuade her that she can do it by herself.

However, a brilliant idea crossed her mind in just a spur of second. **"How about you ask some of the members of STARISH to accompany their gorgeous composer ne?" **

Haruka's cheeks immediately flushed as her friend continue to tease her. **"NO! I don't want to be a burden to them… besides, almost all of them have plans tonight... I'm afraid I'll be staying here for the rest of the evening." **A faint smile appeared into her lips as she gave Tomo chan one of her I'm okay, don't worry. Face.

"**I'm really sorry, call me if anything happens okay? Or If you get lost, which I hope does not occur, you can go to Tokyo Plaza Hotel, me and mom would be glad to have you as a guest." **The redhead hugged her friend as Haruka gave a an assuring smile.

"**A-arigatou Tomo-chan, don't worry, I'll be fine, what else could happen?"**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A faint squeal escaped from her throat as she remembers the last statement that she told her friend. "what else could happen?" It's like eating your own pride. For the love of Kami, she never imagine that the Christmas rush in Tokyo would be this… horrible?

She should've shopped earlier when her redheaded friend was free. She wasn't due to go home because it's not 24 yet… oh how she misses her obaa-chan

Her amber eyes roamed around the place she is currently standing. All she can see is the flood of people wearing trench coats, fur coats, hoodies… her head was about to explode when she remembers what Tomo chan told her.

"Tokyo plaza hotel…" she nearly fist pumped at the thought of Tokyo Plaza hotel… now, all she have to do is to ask some random person/stranger where the hotel is located.

Pulling the enourmous amount of shopping bags she is carrying, she muster all her courage to ask one person… then another

"Uhm, e-excuse me… do you know where…" Her cheeks are now flushed due to the cold weather.

"Sorry missy, I'm in a hurry—" Her lips quivered at the thought that she is now hopeless.

Her feet are now aching, hands quivering, cheeks and nose are flushed because of the frost that the winter is giving.

Oh how she remembered the time when she first set foot on Tokyo… Hayato's song saved her.

Her eyes glimmered with delight at the sudden memory. "I hope they're doing fine…"

She decided to sit on the unoccupied bench near a coffee shop. "I guess I'll be staying here for a while…"

How dumb of her to leave her cell phone at her room. The excitement of buying gifts to everyone made her forget about the smallest detail that she needed to carry. Her Phone.

Sitting on a bench in front of a posh looking jewelry shop, she decided to people watch. She never tried doing it since she lived in a place away from the city. All she do is play the piano, help her grandmother and watch the plants grow…also, what else could occupy her than composing music. She's not that of expert tho. Hell, she didn't even know how to read proper notes.

Reminiscing the past few years that happened to her, calmed the nerves and the storm that is now forming on her chest.

While watching the people walking into the street together with their companion, or special someone, her eyes caught a glimpse of something shimerring.

Right in front of her, inside the jewelry shop was a necklace. But, the necklace or the posh looking jewelry shop was not the reason it caught her attention.

It was because of its pendant. A beautiful Eight notes or Quaver in European name. Compared to the single eight notes, the quaver was a lovely looking note. A diamond was visible at the bottom part of the pendant. The diamond was beautiful but the note… the note itself was the reason Haruka Nanami immediately stood from the bench together with her aching feet and a number of shopping bags.

She wanted to take a closer look at the pendant, she was about to go inside when her eyes caught the name of the jewelry shop _**Tiffany**_. It's not that super posh but the price isn't that cheap also.

A sad sigh escaped her mouth as she took one last look at the necklace. "Maybe next year…"

She was not that sad because all her allowance for the month of December were spent to buy the materials for the presents she made for her loved ones.

The threads and boxes, plus the fancy looking coat that she bought for her grandmother left her money in zero. It's not a big deal since she'll be spending Christmas with her baa-chan.

Walking away slowly from the jewelry shop, she didn't notice that a limousine stopped as soon as she left the place.

She blew her amber bangs once she arrived at her current spot.

The bench.

Her current situation now is a complete replica of Tom Hanks, when he played Forest Gump.

The bench setting, sitting alone, people watching… Haruka smiled at the thought. At least she's happy the she got lost because she went shopping for the gift boxes and for her oba-chan.

Feeling bored, she decided to count all the present that she bought earlier. "One for Syo kun, Natsuki san…Ringo sensei, Ryuya sensei, Itoki kun, principal Saotome, Ichinose san, Cecil kun, Hijirikawa san…" A deep crimson blush crept into her face at the though of the last person written on her check list.

"Jinguji san…" Of course, she knew better not to fall in love with a fellow student but she can't help it. She's not telling anyone anyway so maybe it's fine to keep the secret to herself.

She couldn't remember what made her heart fell for the ginger haired womanizer. He's like Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School host club, but in a more seductive way.

Haruka knows better not to fall for the womanizing man, but fate has something for her. Every time she composes a song for them, his voice lingers through her ears and stays there for a long time.

It's comforting yet, torturous at the same time. Of course, how could a man like him develop feelings for her? All the flirtatious moves that he is showing are just normal. He treats every girl the same, give flowers to them… but does he kisses them on the cheek in a subtle and breathtaking way?

"I hate hormones!"

Her face are all flushed at the though of Ren Jinguji's welcoming surprise to her few months ago.

"Shut it Haruka! You're being weird!" She immediately scolded herself from fantasizing "You should think on how to go home because it's getting late,"

She glanced at her watch as it says 9:15 pm. "my, I'm in great trouble now…" She was about to leave her seat and get ready to head back to the dorm. By means of asking anyone about the directions so be it! When a sudden urge to sit hit the back of her mind.

"You're being lazy Haruka…" She rolled her eyes in an exhausted manner. For crying out loud, she's been shopping for the past three hours and been standing for an hour and now her feet are sore from walking. "I should've worn my uggs..."

"Ten more minutes Haruka…" She pulled her scarf and blew some air to her mittened palms when her musical instincts came to life.

She began **to sing**…

**-**_**I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad,**_

_**Where the West was all but won**_

_**All alone, smoking his last cigarette**_

_**I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"**_

Her singing was gentle and seems inaudible from a far distance. She doesn't care right now… she's signing to herself, she doesn't need anyone to hear her.

"I hope someone finds me…" A small yet beautiful smile emerged into her flushed cheeks.

It made her eyes glimmered in delight. The lustrous amber twinkling as she continues to sing not so loudly.

Her voice was drowned by the clicking of the shoes of the Christmas rushers.

"I hope Ren is doing fine…" She heard earlier that the Jinguji is having a dinner with his brother. She felt happy for him and worried at the same time.

The Jinguji brothers need to cope things up so they can run their relationship smoothly. All the misunderstandings should be erased. Christmas is a season of _love_ and forgiveness anyway.

The sudden thought of Ren made her forget the lyrics of the song she is singing… It was her first foreign song to play in the piano thus making it one of her favorites…

She immediately hummed the remaining parts of the song…

_**Where were you when everything was falling apart?**_

_**All my days were spent by the telephone it never rang**_

_**And all I needed was a call that never came**_

_**To the corner of 1st and Amistad**_

When suddenly…

It began to snow…

"Yuki?..."

Her eyes fluttered at the sight before her. It was like the gods has heard her singing and is now trying to lighten her mood by sending beautiful snowflakes from heaven.

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait?**_

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late, you found me, you found me…**_

Her ears perked up when a stranger continued her song… There was something significant to this person.

"_Lost again little lamb?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's only one person who calls her _little lamb._

"You have got to be kidding…" she inwardly scolded herself from singing that song. What if it's not him? What if it's another random person who wants to have a piece of her? What if—

A pool of ginger drowned her amber eyes… "R—r-Jinguji san!" She almost fell out of her seat when the Jinguji ginger sat beside her. Heaven forbid! She almost called him by his given name.

"What are you up to this time?..."

She raised her brow at the man in front of her. She was nothing but shocked and ecstatic. Trying to fing which words to say, she just blurted out whatever her mouth has to say.

"I'm glad I found you!" She said happily. A sigh of relief sounded from her throat.

"No… It is I who found you, I have been sitting inside my car when I saw that scandalous hair of yours." A deep chuckle escaped from his throat.

"E-excuse me?" Did he just say that my hair is eye-catching? She furrowed her brows at the thought. Is that supposed to be a compliment?

"Never mind that, I see you're lost again my little lamb…" Ren chuckled at her obliviousness. He's been sitting inside his car for a good fifteen minutes when he caught a glimpse of amber-ish gold hair.

He just finished an hour of "bonding" with his brothers, and he must admit… he's looking forward on seeing them again.

She couldn't respond due to humiliation. Why is it that every time she gets into trouble, Ren is always there as his audience?

"H-how can you say that I am lost?"

He gently patted her head as he slowly touches her cold yet flushing cheeks. "Because I know so… I'm your knight and you're my hime sama…"

"H-hime sama?" she flushed at the sudden term of endearment.

"you my hime, is like a damsel who is always in distress…" he gave her one of his smirks as he stretch his right hand towards her.

"Shall I take you to your palace then? Haruka hime…"

She couldn't help but accept the hand that was being offered. God knows that she's been dying to go home but she's as poor as a hobo at the moment.

She was about to grab the shopping bags when Ren's free hand immediately took it.

"A-anou, Jinguji s-san, I can carry those, it'll be too much if you carry all of those." She smiled weakly as he gave her one of his "you can't be kidding" looks.

"A princes never carries—"

"I insist!...p-please?" Ren sighed in defeat. He could never defy Haruka… whatever potion she used to him must've affected every inch of his human body.

"A stubborn one… get a few, I'll carry the heaviest." Haruka followed Ren's instructions. Their hands brushed for a moment. Even when she's wearing snow mittens, she could still feel the hotness of his palm.

"It warm…"

* * *

XXxxxXxXxXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On their way home, Ren was silent so was she… they didn't talk much but she was happy that Ren found her. She was loosing hope and is willing to stay on the street for the night but he _found _her.

It was Ren who broke the silence…

"So, do you plan on giving every one a present?"

She nodded happily in return. He gave her a teasing smile at the info he just learned.

"So, do you have anything for me?" he said teasingly… he knew that he has no special place in her heart, just a friend so he didn't expect when she slowly pulled a round velvety box from her large paper bag.

"I'm sorry, I was planning on giving it to you guys in 24, but I'm going home to obaa-chan, and I guess you guys all have appointments so… I'm giving this to y-you" She smiled shyly at the astonished man in front of her.

The chauffer noticed that his master blushed for a second but didn't bother. He just continued to drive and let them be.

Ren Jinguji nearly dies out of embarrassment when Haruka handed him a black velvety round box with the size of a plate.

"I-I'm just joking" He never stutter never. But this is an exemption.

He was caught off guard.

"go on, take it… it's an early present from me." She insisted and he slowly took the box.

Haruka was blushing a bit when Ren accepted her gift.

"Y-you can open it now so I'll know if y-you don't like it… I could just make—" She was cut off by his soft hand touching her right cheek.

"Thank you," He gave her a million dollar smile as he slowly opened the box.

They were disrupted when the chauffeur stopped and informed them tat they have arrived.

He rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner and signaled Haruka not to go out of the car. "Wait, I'll open it.."

For some reason, he doesn't want anyone seeing him opening Haruka's present. He doesn't want them to take the liberty of seeing **his** present.

"O-okay," She just complied as she grips the paper bag string even tighter.

His blue orbs glimmered with delight as he slowly opens the box. In front of him, lay a perfectly knitted black scarf with his signature J.R engraved with gold yarn at the tip of the fabric.

"you made this?" he couldn't help but admire the workmanship that the amber haired composer has put into it. The scarf was exquisite, like one of those designer scarfs that you'll see in the shopping district of Paris and New York.

"H-hai, I just happened to bring it with me because I'm not sure if the box will fit the color… actually I made everyone too!"

His brow twitched a little at the sudden information.

"I made them mittens… and beanies.." She said shyly.

"So I'm the only one who received a scarf?..." a smirk appeared into his face, erasing the annoyed look that was plastered earlier.

"Y-yes, cause I didn't… I, I just like to see ifthescarffitsyou!" She said as fast as she could, leaving a chuckling Ren.

"Thank you for the scarf… I _love _it.."

In just a second, she felt Ren's soft lips on her reddening cheek. "Merry Christmas my Haruka…" he slowly slid a small box inside her coat pocket.

"By the way… thank you, I was really hopeless earlier, I felt like I mess for being lost again." She said shyly.

In return, the Jinguji hottie gave her a genuine smile, something that not every one has the honor to witness.

"It's alright, consider me you Knight, Haruka hime."

xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

It was half past twelve when she decided to open Ren's present. The encounter earlier sent shivers down her spine and made her knees go loko.

"This is soo wrong! Soo wrong in so many ways! Ren seems like he's giving me a hint but… mou! Did I just call him REN?!" She paced her room for a good five minutes when she decided to finally compose herself and open the present.

She's not mistaken. She saw glimmer in Ren's eyes, the moment she told him that he's the only person who got the scarf.

Her chest began to thud as she slowly opens the small red box that Ren handed her earlier. For some reason, she doesn't know if fate led Ren towards her. If it wasn't for him, she would've been sick due to the cold weather.

As she opens the present, her eyes smiled at the sight of it. A gold necklace with a pendant of a musical note that has a small diamond engraved at the bottom.

"The Quaver…"

A letter was inside the small box too.

"_Try not to get lost again Haruka, _

_I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8:00 AM, let's have breakfast together, I know a place._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Love—Ren"_

A blush crept into her face at the small letter. "I guess being lost isn't such a bad thing after all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_hime sama/hime-princess_

_obaa-chan- grandmother_

_yuki-snow_

_mou-term used when in a state of annoyment, or when feeling shy, troubled or puzzled_

A/N: Okay! My first UTA NO PRINCE fanfiction. This one is unedited haha, sorry for my grammar errors, I hope you'll forgive me, tell me if I should make a long fanfic of HaruxRen or anyone with Hare (I prefer REN!) Haha, I just did this so cure my writers slothfulness disease. OMG I was a bit lazy on Upadating my LIARS GO TO HELL fic. A fanfic about HinaxSasu HinaxGaara. Check it out if you're a fan too!

Please **REVIEW** please? Love lots, JA! :D


End file.
